Another side, Another Story
by Roxas's Girl133
Summary: Namine, an average 15 year old girl. Leading her life without a care in the world... Until the day it all goes wrong. Can she find her way back home?I do not own Kingdom hearts, or the the ppl in it. If i did, it would rock, but I dont
1. Strangers

_Dear Journal, _

_I am so excited! I am almost done packing up my suitcase to go on vacation! Me, my mom and, My dad are all going to Centurion Islands over summer vacation. We are going to be there for two months… but its cool, 'cause most of my family lives there anyways. The only bad part of this vacation is the 2 day trip getting there… by boat, but who knows it could be fun! Well, I better scram, its almost time to head down to the boat docks. _

_Love always Nam._

The salty air filled my lungs as I took in a deep breath of the sweet ocean air. The morning air was crisp, somewhat cold but at the same time it felt good. I knew this adventure would be an amazing experience… but I had no idea just what exactly was in store.

I walked behind my mom and dad as they boarded the large vessel, I handed the man my ticket and then walked up a large wooden ramp. The old wood creaked and bowed with every step I took. I held onto the handrail so tight, my knuckles began to turn white.

"Namine, come on this way" my mom said as she motioned for me to follow her. She was a bit shorter than me, with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"I'm right behind you mother" I groaned as I followed along behind her.

Soon, we found our cabin. It was on the lower deck, inside was, a living room, two bed rooms and a big bath room. I didn't want to unpack… I just wanted to be on the island with my family… I hadn't ever been to their island before… so I was getting the butterfly's in my stomach and I felt a little weird.

"Mom, I think I am going to go and take a nap for a while… before dinner" I said looking into the living room area of our cabin.

"Okay dear, just be ready in time for dinner" she said as she was unpacking her belongings.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, the ship was rocking from side to side as the waves outside crashed upon it. We had been on board for about two hours by the time I had finally laid down. I sighed and took in a deep breath then, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I soon woke up about an hour or two later. As I sat up in my bed I couldn't hear anything… so I quickly ran out of my room, but no one was in my cabin. I rushed out of the cabin and into a hall way. But I still herd nothing. No very scared and panicked I ran up stairs onto the deck of this ship but no one was in sight… I ran around a corner and something hit into my head, I hit the ground fast. I blinked my eyes a few times… then the light turned to darkness, and I passed out.

The sound of seagulls soon rang out in my ears, I sat up in a flash. Looking around, I was no longer in my warm bed aboard the ship… I was on a beach, in the sand. The waves rolled peacefully up the sandy shore and the sea foam was putting a mist across my face. I began to stand up but, I was feeling a little dizzy still. I tucked my long blonde hair behind my ears and, wiped off my face.

'Where am I? where is my mom? Where did the ship go?' I began thinking to myself… I was on an island I hadn't ever seen before… and I didn't recognize anything.

I stood up and began to walk along the shore, I was scanning everything around me… every pebble, every grain of sand, every palm tree… until I finally saw someone…

"Hello…" I said quietly, but she didn't hear me… "HELLO" I said louder, the girl stopped and turned around. I slowly and cautiously began to walk over to her

"Hey…" She said, looking at me as if she had just seen a ghost

"I… I think I'm lost can you help me?" I asked her as I put my hands in my pocket

"Well… I've never seen you around here before but maybe I can help" she said in a cheerful voice

"Oh thank you so much!" I said with a big smile

"My names Kairi" she said as she reached out for my hand. Her auburn hair swayed in the breeze

"I'm Namine" I said as we shook hands

"Come on, follow me I think I know someone who can help!" Kairi said as she lead me through the palm trees. We walked for a few minutes until we came to a good sized clearing. And on the far side away from me and Kairi where a few buildings…

"Where are we going?" I asked very quietly

"We are gunna go visit my best friend Sora, He'll know what to do!" she said, in the most positive voice I had herd in a long time

We walked up to a small building, that had a blanket for a door on it. Kairi led me inside of it. Once we where in the building, my eyes focused and I could see a tall boy standing in front of me. He had chocolate brown colored hair that was long and spiky, and he had beautiful sapphire colored eyes that sparkled so brightly, even in the darkness of the room.

"Sora! We need your help" Kairi said in an urgent sounding voice, Sora looked at me, and his eyes widened and he too looked like he had just seen a ghost

"Hey…I am Namine" I said with a slight wave… I was so nervous

"Howdy. The names Sora" the tall thin boy said with a cheesy grin

"So, do you think you can help us find out where Namine came from Sora? Kairi asked, she smiled at the boy in front of her. I could tell she liked him, she was so happy with every word he uttered to her

"I think so… but first" Sora said turning to face me "What's the name of your world?" he asked me in a very serious voice

"The name… of my world…" I said very confused

"You know… worlds… like here is Destiny Island, then there's places like Hollow Bastion, Traverse Town… you know" he said trying to explain it to me… but I was still very lost

"Er.. I live on an Island but there are 100's of islands around me. Mine is Sydney Island" I said hoping that answered his question

"Right…" he said scratching the back of his head and looking at Kairi. She shrugged and closed her eyes… trying to think really hard it looked like

"That's it!" She said quickly opening her eyes and looking at Sora

"What's it? You know where she came from?" He said looking extremely puzzled

"We don't know where she came from because she's a…." Kairi said then closing her eyes again. It was as if she could see it all in her mind.. Like it came to her and then would vanish once again, as if she knew who I was but I didn't know who she was

"Well then…she's a what?" Sora asked impatiently

"Wait she's trying to remember me!" I said in the most confident voice I possibly could

"But we've never even met you" Sora said quietly


	2. Reunited

"She's a **nobody**" Kairi quietly said

"I'm a what!" I said a little irritated. How could she call me a **nobody**! Everybody is a **Somebody**!

"Namine its not like it sounds" Kairi pleaded with me, but I didn't even want to hear it, I ran out of the hut and into the palm trees, I sat down at the base of one of the trees

'Roxas!' I thought to myself… that's weird I didn't know a Roxas… or did I?

I closed my eyes and began to think… trying to remember… A tear fell from my eye, and it rolled down my cheek, I felt someone hug me, then someone else… I opened my eyes to see Sora and Kairi right there embracing me

"We will help you, get back to where you came from… we will try" Sora said in a comforting voice

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, there was a boy. He appeared with the setting of the sun. He was Sora's height, with dazzling blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He looked around just as Namine did, He too was a **Nobody** he just didn't know it yet. There is no such thing as an accident. Him and Namine where there on Destiny Island for a reason. Nobody knew why though… No one knew what would soon happen… No one knew what did happen. They did know however, that their lives would never be the same._

"Come on Namine, you can come to my house to sleep tonight" Kairi said as her and Sora helped me up from the ground

"Thanks" I said trying to smile

"Its all going to be ok, you'll see!" Kairi said in her positive voice, and I believed her with everything I had in me

That night was different than any other night I had ever experienced. For the first time in my life, I felt so alone and, so empty inside. But eventually I drifted off into sleep.

**DREAM:**

"_Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know its you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" I said to a boy standing in front of me… but I couldn't see him clearly, he was all fuzzy…_

**END DREAM:**

"Namine, rise and shine!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Kairi standing next to me

"Good--morning" I said sitting up, Kairi was already dressed and ready. She was wearing a pink dress with zippers on it. And her hair was neatly hanging over her shoulders

"You can take a shower… and pick out some clothes from my closet, then we can go meet Sora and the gang for breakfast!" She said so happily. She seemed to be the happiest, nicest, most caring person I had ever met. I knew, right then that we would always be friends

"Thanks" I graciously said as I made my way into the bathroom. After my shower I put on a plane white dress that almost went to my knees. I then brushed my hair and let it hang over one of my shoulders.

Kairi and I walked out of her house and I followed her across the island we made our way to a waterfall. Then we took a path that led us on a dock over the water, to a small island. The island was pretty much empty except for a few palm trees, and one cooked palm tree with a star shaped fruit hanging from the tallest branch

"Sora, should be here soon, along with Tidus and Riku" Kairi said as we both took a seat on the crooked tree's trunk

"Alrighty" I said happily… This island was so beautiful, I had never seen anything like it before… it was breathtaking

"Kairi come here!" Sora yelled as he chuckled from behind us

"I wonder what he's laughing about, I'll be right back" Kairi said slowly getting up then running back across the dock and into a small cave by the waterfall

I turned and began scanning the beautiful island. From where I was, I could see everything! But I wanted to see more, forgetting about my new friends, I too walked back across the dock and began to wonder the island. I walked along the shore for maybe an hour when I saw someone asleep up ahead of me.

"Are…er… Are you ok?" I asked as I looked down at the sleeping boy

"What…" he said as he opened his eyes slowly. His clothes didn't look like that of Sora's, or Kairi's….

"You aren't from this island…are you?" I asked as I sat down next to him

"No… I'm not.. I was on a train, and then when I woke up… I was here" he said shaking his head… his spiky hair swished from side to side as he did so. His blue eyes reflected off the water

"I was on a ship… and when I woke up, I was here…" I said looking down at the sand… I felt so sad once again as I though about my mom… my family….

"My name's Roxas, what's yours?" He asked me in a sad voice as well. He was just as sad as me, I could tell

"My name is Namine, but you can call me Nam" I said with a big smile

"Its very nice to meet you Nam" he said returning the smile

**FLASHBACK:**

"Roxas. We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may no know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"….

'My dream, this was Roxas… but why didn't I remember him?'

**END FLASHBACK:**

"You know, you are going to think I am crazy but… I think I have met you before.." I said in an unsure and uneasy voice….

"Funny you mention that" he said with a slight laugh

"Whys that?" I asked with a smirk

"Because, I know we have met before" he said so sure of himself

"Ok, well I don't feel so lame for saying it now" I said with a bigger smile now

_**Somebody's **can become **nobodies**, but **nobodies **cannot become **somebody's**. Its funny though… there are no such things as accidents but, if **nobodies** where never supposed to exists, then why do they? There's a simple explanation for it, **nobodies** are here for a reason, so they are supposed to exists. Roxas would help Namine find her one true place, and Namine in return would help Roxas find his one true place…_


	3. Nobodys

_The two new strangers, Roxas and Namine became best of friends from the moment they saw each other, inseparable too. They both knew that somewhere else they had met each other… but where? When? That was what they couldn't understand. Puzzled by the fact that they both knew who the other one was, they where determined to find out what they are, where they came from… and mostly, where they belonged. _

"You know Roxas… maybe my new friends can help you too" I said as I picked up a small seashell that was laying in the soft silky sand that blanketed the whole island

"Maybe… but I don't think they can" he said, as he spoke he rolled up his pant legs so they stopped right below his knees. It was so hot on the island… but it felt nice at the same time

"Well… maybe they can" I said trying to be reassuring, but I could tell my efforts weren't helping very much

"I don't know, I just don't think it will all turn out that way" his sandy blonde hair was waiving in the breeze as he laid down in the sand

"it wont for me… I'm a **nobody**" I said looking down at my hands which where folded neatly in my lap, as I did so my long blonde hair fell in my face completely covering up my right eye  
"you shouldn't talk about your self like that" he said sitting up quickly and turning to look at me. I looked at him and he looked so concerned

"Well I am, that's what they told me" I said facing him… I was being so serious, but he thought I was just… putting my self down

"What! Who told you that!" he said with rage, his fist clinched… as he did so, he stood up in a flash

"Kairi did… but, its what I am… I know that now" I said as I reached for Roxas's hand, he helped me up

"Everybody is a **Somebody**!" Roxas said looking at me. He was about five inches taller than me, and right then… I realized Roxas looked exactly like Sora… but with blonde hair

"Come on!" I said grabbing his hand, I began to walk fast, pulling him with me

"What… where are we going?" he asked very confused… he began to walk faster with me

"We have to go to the waterfall cave and find Sora and Kairi" I frantically said now running with Roxas, the sound of my flip flops hitting the sand was the only thing I could hear. Roxas and I ran across the island until I saw the waterfall, we slowed down to catch our breath

"Whoa…" Roxas whispered as he gazed across the island

"What?" I asked also looking around

"Its so Beautiful here!" he said in awe

_Meanwhile inside the small cave was Sora and Kairi… and a small hooded figure. They where all talking about the two **nobody's**… yes the _two_ **nobody's** Roxas was a **nobody** just like Namine… only he didn't know it yet_

"Come on Roxas.. I think they are in there" I said slowly and cautiously approaching a small opening in the mountain

"Shhh… I can hear something" Roxas said very quietly, he got on his knees and began to crawl into the opening. Once he was in the cave… I carefully followed

"Roxas… I'm scared" I whispered so quietly I was surprised he even heard me

"Shhh listen" he said, stopping to hear where the noise was coming from. He crawled feeling his way with his hands, the cave was so dark. We turned a few corners and then, we stopped. A small light was radiating from around the next corner. Roxas and I crept towards it and peeked around the corner… we didn't dare to make a sound

"Sora, Kairi" The small hooded figure said, he had somewhat of a high pitch voice for a boy…

"Yes King Mickey" They both said in unison

"These strangers on your island, are no ordinary strangers. Namine though she doesn't know it is a witch, she has powerful powers. And Roxas, he is just as strong as you Sora, he too is a holder of the key blade. They both are **nobody's** never meant to exist. But they do exist, and they only do exist because you guys created them. Just then, Roxas quickly shuffled his way out of the cave, and as he did so, I followed him close behind

"Roxas wait!" I yelled once I was out of the cave and past the waterfall, he didn't answer even though I knew he heard me. I ran as fast as I could, but he was so fast. I followed him up the mountain that was in the center of the island, it was so steep… I reached out for a rock to steady myself. The rock crumbled in my hand… "ROXAS!" I screamed, as I slid down the cliff some ways

"Gotcha" he said as he grabbed my arm before I could fall anymore, we helped me over to a ledge and we sat down. I leaned back resting my head on a rock "Don't scare me like that!" he said as he looked out at the beautiful water as it shimmered in the sun

"We gotta go back down there, they are my friends, they aren't going to try to hurt us. They are good people. I promise!" I said pleading with him

"Not yet" he said closing his eyes, "I can feel it, its too soon"

_Sora and Kairi where two of the greatest people Namine and Roxas where ever going to meet… only Roxas didn't know it just yet. He needed more time. Namine laid all of her trust in her three new friends. But what the mysterious King Mickey said still had her mind racing around in circles. She had never known of any mystical powers… she just knew she loved to help people… was that her secret power? And what did the King mean when he told Sora and Kairi that Namine and Roxas wouldn't have ever existed with out Kairi and Sora? It was all… so complicated… so confusing… and puzzling. Namine couldn't help but to feel like the past two days where only a little bit of what was yet to come…_


End file.
